Shiawase
by Shiawase Day
Summary: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Shintaro es realmente muy amable! ¡ShinAya!


**Holaa**

 **Este fic iba para un reto del foro** _ **"Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha"**_ **pero por inconvenientes no lo acabe, lo deje a la mitad pero lo termine y lo público como ven.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

— ¿Ahora que harás Ayano-chan?

— Si repruebas otra vez no pasaras el año.

— No se preocupen ¡Tengo una idea!

— Eso dices, pero…

— ¡Le pediré ayuda a Kisaragi-san!

Las dos amigas de la castaña de peinados similares solo con una mal largo que el otro murmuraron entre si dando la espalda a la chica que estaba sonriente por su _"brillante idea"_

— Ayano-chan… Saki-chan y yo pensamos que no es una buena idea.

— No se preocupen todo saldrá bien— dijo la castaña haciendo que sus dos amigas se miraran y asintieran con pena. Las probabilidades que ese chico arrogante y antisocial de la clase ayude a Ayano eran de un cero por ciento.

Ayano miro otra vez su examen marcado con tinta roja una nota de treinta puntos.

¿Realmente esto era todo lo que podía dar después de dos noches de estudio? Aún tenía una esperanza, el profesor titular le había dado otra oportunidad, no la desaprovecharía, miro a su lado, vio al pelinegro escuchando calmadamente música a través de sus audífonos, como si esta semana de exámenes no fuera con él. Sonrió un poco, no era la primera vez que lo veía, desde el comienzo del semestre que se sentaba a su lado, esta vez tenía una excusa para mirarlo a los ojos y hablar con él.

— Kisaragi-san…— el chico volteo a verla para luego sacar su celular y empezar a jugar con él.

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno, ¿Podrías este sábado ayudarme a estudiar?— el pelinegro detuvo el manoseo a su celular, pero aun así sin voltear a mirarla.

— No.

— Por favor— pidió otra vez— mira esto— le mostró el examen de 30 puntos— si no hago algo me quedare en este curso— dijo haciendo soltar un suspiro cansado al pelinegro.

—En primer lugar, ¿Quién eres?— Pregunto.

 _Si mi autoestima estaba baja por haber reprobado con 30 puntos después de dos noches de estudio, esto hacia que se quedara del tamaño de un hilo, mi compañero de lado me pregunta quién soy…_

— Segundo porque me lo pides a mí, no me conoces, sería mejor que uno de tus amigos que te ayuden…

—Bu- bueno, es que me parece que Kisaragi-san es muy inteligente y además la manera en la que respondes a los maestros es tan sencilla y fácil de entender —la castaña miro las preguntas correctas de su examen— las tres únicas respuestas que respondí fue lo que el profesor pregunto en clase y tu… las respondiste— vio su rostro parecía totalmente aburrido— además, yo pienso que eres muy amable— dijo viendo cómo se sorprendía.

 _Era obvio ¿cómo se fijaría en mí? no lo culpo, pero el poder dirigirme a él…_

—Sabes tú estás equivoca-

—Ah la campana sonó— lo interrumpió la castaña mirando el reloj— tengo que hablar con el tutor, nos vemos el sábado Kisaragi-san— saliendo rápidamente del salón en busca del tutor.

 _Todavía me queda un poco de esperanza._

 **AYANO POV**

Ya es Sabado y son las 10 de la mañana. No debí ser tan impulsiva, lo más probable es que Kisaragi-san se molestara por todo lo que dije… Kisaragi Shintaro… Shintaro ahora que lo pienso el color rojo de los héroes le quedaría bien, debería invitarlo a que se una al Mekakushi Dan. Mire mi reloj de pulsera nuevamente, eran ya las 10:30 no pude contener un suspiro.

 _Pensé que podría hablar un poco más con el…_

— Ayano— gire al escuchar mi nombre, Shintaro venia hacia mí con sus manos en el bolsillo no pude evitar el sonreír— Realmente estas aquí desde temprano ¿eh? –no pude evitar el quedar mirándolo – ¿Qué?—me pregunto incómodo.

—Tu realmente… sabes mi nombre—le dije sin evitar emocionarme— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Shintaro es realmente muy amable!

— ¿Nombre?

 _En primer lugar, ¿Quién eres?_

—No, yo… no es lo que piensas.

—Shintaro, realmente te agradezco que hayas venido hoy, sé que fue repentino, ahora quisiera que me enseñes un tema que es el menos entiendo.

—Mi nombre…

— ¿Eh?

—Desde hace un rato me estas llamando por mi nombre—Shintaro me miro por un momento extrañado —no importa —dijo caminando hacia los salones, _su nombre…_

— ¡Waaa! Kisaragi-san fue un error, antes de que vinieras estaba pensando en ti— _¡Pero que le estoy diciendo!_ — es decir…

— Olvídalo, comencemos la clase.

— ¡Kisaragi-san espera! ¡Déjame explicarte! ¡Por favor! ¡SHINTARO!

* * *

Subí lentamente las escaleras que me llevarían a la azotea de la escuela, ¿Esto es lo único que puedo hacer? ¿Por qué? Es que la felicidad no nos podía durar para siempre. En qué momento todo nuestro mundo se volvió tan torcido.

 _¡No importa! Si hago esto al menos mis hermanos, mis amigos y mi padre estarán a salvo._

Espero que ellos puedan abrazar el color rojo en sus vidas.

Me senté en el barandal cogiéndolo con fuerza, dando la espalda al vacío, no puedo dejar de temblar, supongo que no puedo evitarlo. Tengo miedo. Pero no daré vuelta atrás, esta es la única solución para impedir que maten a los demás.

Un agujero apareció detrás de mí.

 _Este es el lugar a donde voy a ir. Que miedo._

Trate de alcanzarla con mi mano aun sin soltar la otra.

 _¿Realmente esta es mi única salida?_

Lo siento, Shuuya yo prometí que estaría con ustedes para siempre, pero a cambio espero que pueda permanecer en sus corazones como una buena hermana mayor.

Y entonces… me solté.

Sentí como mi cuerpo caía la sensación era algo que nunca experimente antes el viento que golpeaba violentamente mi cuerpo a punto de chocar, cogía con fuerza mis bufanda como si al hacerlo con dedicación podría volver al inicio y descubrir que habría otra manera de salvar a todos…

 _Espero que sean felices—_ fue lo último que pensé antes de ver la oscuridad una enorme serpiente negra me había tragado.

* * *

— Shintaro…

— Ummm

— Gracias —le dije mientras caminábamos hacia donde estaban nuestros amigos.

— ¿Eh?

— Ya sabes por encontrarme —le dije deteniendo mi caminar.

— Ahh sobre eso… no fue nada… —sentí como si quisiera decirme algo.

— Sabes, Shintaro— me acerque a él y lo tome del cuello de su jersey acercando nuestros rostros

— A-Ayano…

— Esta vez me quiero quedar junto a todos ustedes —dije bajando la mirada.

—…

— Y también quiero estar contigo —le dije mirándolo decidida pero solo lo vi su rostro totalmente sonrojado.

— Supongo que no hay problema —me respondió.

— ¿En serio?

— Si… sabes yo en todo este tiempo…— se sonrojo— como sea, no pongo objeciones— me dijo tomando mis manos.

— Te prometo que cumpliré mi promesa.

— ¿Eh?

— Me quedare para siempre con todos ustedes.

— No lo dudo… pero por sea caso le pondré una instalación moderna de GPS a tu celular.

— ¿Qué?

— Fue idea de Ene.

— ¡Takane-san!

 _La felicidad decidió quedarse con nosotros._

* * *

 **Aquí termina espero que les guste es la primera vez que no menciono ni un poco al HaruTaka, siento culpa e.e**

 **Bueno espero sus review ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
